


What SHOULD Have Happened: Miraculous Ladybug

by dobokdude



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobokdude/pseuds/dobokdude
Summary: The pop culture phenomenon it maybe, Miraculous is not without some rather...less than rational moments. So get ready for quite a bit of sorrow, deep revelations and tons of laughs and prepare to never see the show the same way again as we examine what could've been done differently in the world of our beloved characters. Rated T for humor and language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow Miraculers! Welcome to the first installment of my new series ‘’What SHOULD Have Happened in Miraculous Ladybug.’’ Because as we all know, the show as great as it is has had characters be oblivious, cruel, not very bright which has led to many high jinks and illogical acts. But some you may not have noticed...until now! 
> 
>  
> 
> And here to shed light on the irrationality of our heroes exploits is my good Kwami friend, NooWaay!(enters Owl-themed Kwami from side stage)
> 
>  
> 
> NooWaay: Thanks for having me here! I was very glad to elected to do this. I mean there was no way we could let this slide, amirite?’’
> 
>  
> 
> (Crickets chirping)
> 
>  
> 
> NooWaay: Hmph. Everyone’s a critic.
> 
>  
> 
> Me: It’s okay buddy, get em with your owl-wisdom level insight. BTW, we own nothing except I own NooWaay. On with the show!

**Ch.1: The Bubbler**

  
  


Marinette, having just woken up, is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking tea.

 

‘’Marinette, don’t forget to clean your room after school today.’’

‘’Mom! It’s Friday, and I’m already doing something with Alya.

 

‘’Fine, I’ll go ahead and clean it, but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary--

  
  


Marinette gets a nervous expression on her face. ‘’Okay! I’ll do it, I’ll do it. She then goes up to her mom, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave. 

NooWay then flies up to Sabine, slightly startling her. ‘’Well?’’

  
  


‘’Well what?’’ Sabine asked with a raised eyebrow. 

  
  


‘’I mean, you’re concerned about her diary and emails, but not the  _ other  _ stuff?’’

  
  


‘’What other stuff?’’ Sabine said, perplexed.  _ ‘’Damn, he’s onto me!’’ _

 

NooWaay facepalmed. ‘’I get the feeling we’ll be coming back to this.’’

  
  


**(Trust me guys, we will ;)**

 

**….**

 

Marinette stood nervously in front of Adrien holding a wrapped box, which was the young model’s birthday gift. ‘’ I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean…’’

 

The half-Chinese girl’s stammering was interrupted by Chloé, who yawned while Marinette was talking and then gives her a shove,  ‘’Out of the way. Happy birthday, Adrien!’’ She exclaimed, throwing herself onto him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mwah!

  
  


Adrien, in a surprised voice uttered, ‘’Yeah, thanks Chloe.’’

  
  


‘’Wait wait, hold on?’’ NooWaay said, swooping into Adrien’s face. ‘’Are you seriously gonna ignore that Chloe here just straight up assaulted your friend? I mean she straight up just shoved her to the floor, and then placed a clearly unwanted smooch on you as well. I’m no lawyer but don’t you think you might want to report the physical assault and sexual harassment?’’

 

Adrien rubbed his chin thoughtfully. ‘’Nah.’’

  
  


**….**

  
  


Adrien’s  limousine pulled up to the school to pick him up. ‘’Gotta go. Photoshoot.’’ Adrien said solemnly as he climbed into the limo and it drove off. 

  
  


‘’Looks like I have some business to take care of with Adrien’s old man.’’ Nino said, beginning to walk in the direction of the Agreste mansion. A blur of brown floated in front of him, it was NooWaay. ‘’Easy buddy. Listen, I’m gonna tell you now you don’t want to do that. Especially since there’s better options.’’

 

‘’Like what?’’ Nino asked?

 

‘’Well it’s pretty clear Adrien’s dad is kinda strict and likely won’t appreciate his decisions being questioned by a child. But if you really want to celebrate his birthday, why not have something here at the school?’’

 

‘’Really?’’

  
  


‘’Yeah. Think about it. You guys could bring a cake, maybe cupcakes and a few gifts and at lunch sing happy birthday to him and give him presents. And the best part is for one you could just surprise Adrien with it to avoid any conflict with Gabriel, if he even finds out, and it’s the fact that you have plenty of time for that at lunch since in France your lunch breaks lat up to two hours. **(Yes it’s a fact, look it up)** Plus you already do something similar for your teacher Mrs Bustier on her birthday, right?’’

  
  


Nino slapped his forehead. ‘’Wow, I never thought of that before. Thanks for the idea, dude. I get a feeling I dodged a major bullet if I had gone through with my original idea.

 

NooWaay nodded, ‘’Trust me, you did.’’

 

**….**

  
  


By the Place des Vosges,  Nino is sitting on a bench, looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand, frustrated at Mr Agreste’s attitude. Just then he saw a small child being pulled along by an older man who was clearly his father.

 

‘’But, Daddy, please!’’ the boy begged.

 

‘’No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do.’’

 

Nino looks on angrily. ‘’Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time.’’

 

‘’Is that so?’’ NooWaay said. Nino jumped at seeing the Kwami on his shoulder. ‘’Are you kidding me?! Adults are always trying to keep kids from doing fun stuff!’’ 

  
  


‘’AND dangerous stuff.’’

 

‘’Huh?’’ Nino said scratching his head.

 

‘’Sure Adrien’s dad might be really uptight, but some adults are way more chill like Marinette’s parents. And plus adults also do things like provide kids with food, shelter and clothing. They buy you gifts. Help you with your homework, take time off work to take you to the doctor, work overtime to provide you both with necessities and luxuries. Sure not all adults are good but alot aren’t. Plus there’s adults who are teachers and doctors,  and those who are police, soldiers,and firefighters who often risk their lives on a regular basis to help people including kids. Plus all the things you enjoy like TV, computers, headphones, videogames and so on were developed by adults who had to go through many years of grueling college education and a hefty amount of student debt. And then you have-’’

 

**Yep, Akuma victims definitely don’t think things through, lol.**

 

**….**

 

Nino, now akumatized as the Bubbler flies in and crouches on a roof top.

 

‘’No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!’’ He then takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.

 

The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream. NooWaay then flies up to the Bubbler. ‘’Um Bubbler is it?’’

 

The multi colored villain turned to the small creature. ‘’Yeah? What is it?’’

 

‘’I mean I know you’re akumatized and some might say your villain gimmick is pretty silly but what you are doing is actually gonna be way more damaging than you think.’’ 

 

‘’How?’’

 

‘’Well you just released all these bubbles to capture every adult in the city right? Now Paris has an area of 41 square miles and according to the 2010 cenus a population of   2,206,488. With adults making up the majority, that means that there will be many adults will be taken away from sick children they are trying to tend to or take to the hospital, and the same goes for doctors, nurses and paramedics tending to patients. Police officers arresting dangerous criminals or searching for lost kids, firefighters putting out a blaze, and kitchen fires starting due to food being left unattended. 

 

‘’Well, I mean-’’

  
  


‘’Plus there’s pregnant mothers going into labor or giving birth taken away from their hospital rooms and elderly people being interrupted form taking their life saving medication, vehicles and machinery being left operating without a driver at the controls. Basically I’m calculating a metric fuck ton of collateral damage and civilian casualities. Good thing Ladybug has her world healing wave, or this show would be alot more depressing.’’

 

‘’And I’m sure your friends and classmates also wouldn’t like seeing their parents being swept away like that never to be seen again. Like that girl Sabrina in your class who’s father Roger seems to be her only family.’’

  
  
  
  


Bubbler paused for a moment then shrugged. ‘’Oh well I’m akumatized so…’’ And then the villain took off without another word. ‘’Figures.’’ The owl Kwami said.

 

**….**

  
  
  


‘’Yours truly.’’ Ladybug said, having switched the records to the Bubbler’s DJ board. Just then her alarm began beeping again.  ‘’Better bug out quick before I change back to normal.’’ She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion, landing on the sidewalk. ‘’Spots off.’’ Marinette then changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.’’

 

‘’Marinette!’’

 

 

‘’It was an emergency.’’

 

 

‘’Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–’’

 

‘’Um excuse me?’’ The two turned to see NooWaay floating beside them. ‘’Hey, um I just wanted to give you a heads up if you didn’t know already.’’

  
  


‘’Know what?’’ Marinette asked.

 

‘’Well alot of the time when you need to transform, you don’t do a very good job of hiding yourself. Sure sometimes you do good by choosing an empty closet or stairwell, but other times you just hide behind a display stand or bush which only provides a blind spot at one angle. Heck, now you’ve done it right in the open. Sure there’s no one around right now, but with this being the digital age there’s bound to be tons of CCTV and surveillance cameras in enough places to spot you. Especially with this highly secure million euro mansion. Which means…’’

 

Marinette looked at Tikki and then her eyes widened. ‘’Oh s#@*!’’   
  


 

**It was at this moment Mari knew, she fucked up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hoped you enjoyed that first part because now here is the second, sorry for the delay but work and college have me busy often. And again, I own nothing except this NooWaay.
> 
> NooWaay: Hey I ain’t your slave, man.
> 
> Me: Chill dude. I’m a black guy, I know what that’s like, lol. 
> 
> (NooWaay rolls his eyes) AnyWHO, on with the show!

Chapter 2: Mr Pigeon/Stormy Weather/ Timebreaker

 

Sabrina and Chloe watched from afar as Adrien complimented Marinette on her design skills. ‘’Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi--’’  
‘’Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award me the winner.’’ Chloe boasted, cutting off her second in command.

 

‘’I'm sure he will, Chloé. You’re a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water.’’

 

‘’Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad.’’ NooWaay then swooped up to the two girls. ‘’Um, time out for a sec. Now Chloe, is it? Instead of trying to steal that sketch pad wihich will require a overly complicated and ridiculous plan plus the risk of getting in trouble for theft and cheating, why not just simply have someone who works for your father create a hat for you and claim it as your own? I mean he is the mayor AND owns a hotel, surely there is someone in his employ that could help you, right?’’

 

Chloe glared at the small owl. Look whoever you are, I know what I’m doing you just stay out of it!’’ And with that, she whacked the small creature into the air. As he stopped going up and regained his composure, NooWaay had one thought. ‘’I don’t get paid enough for this s%$#!’’ 

 

….

 

Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building Mr Pigeon is using as a nesting ground.

‘’If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.’’ Cat Noir then began to open the window when NooWay flew up to him.

 

‘’Wouldn’t it be better to have Ladybug open the hatch since you are clearly allergic to feathers and the draft created by the pgieon’s flapping could cause you to sneeze and lose the element of surprise?’’

 

Cat Noir rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment. ‘’Nah.’’

 

…

 

‘’Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?’’ Cat Noir said, hanging onto a fence bar.

 

‘’My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!’’ The pale skinned villainess shot back.

 

Cat Noir then began to spin his tail playfully. ‘Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?’’  
With an annoyed look on her face, Stormy Weather shot Cat Noir with a blast of wind, sending him flying down the street screaming. Ladybug then arrived and helped him up.

‘’I thought cats always landed on their feet.’’

 

‘’Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered.’’ He said, kissing Ladybug’s hand.

 

‘’Huh?’’ She said pushing his face away by his nose. ‘’No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.’’  
‘’Yeah, there’s especially no time to be flirting with all the innocent men, women and children dying and suffering right now.’’ Nooway said flying up to the two heroes, who had puzzled looks on their faces. 

 

‘’What, you guys seriously didn’t notice. I mean Stormy Weather, as according to her name has weather powers one of which is using powerful gusts of wind. Now a hurricane wind goes at least 74 mph and Stormy here has shown that she has no problem sending automobiles which weigh on average 4000 lbs or 2 tons. And then there’s the people she literally blew away at the TV studio. I gurantee you at those literal breakneck speeds, those people are gonna suffer concussions, various broken bones, punctured lungs and heart, severe internal organ damage, paralysis, and instantaneous death.’’

 

Cat Noir and Ladybug stand with looks of shock and appall on their faces, but NooWay continued.

 

‘’Essentially hundreds of thousands of euros in property damage due to the destroyed automobiles as well as whatever buildings and structures they’ll land on and whom. If you thought being blown into the ground or a hard concrete building was bad imagine being in a car being thrown around like a Hot Wheels. The broken glass flying everywhere, the rook caving in, the seatbelt digging into the neck as well as any items or debris in the car with you becoming deadly projectiles along with the stuff I said before. Sure, your miraculous wave will fix it in the end, but until you defeat that weather girl, those people are going through absolute hell.’’

 

The two look back to see Stormy Weather’s path of destruction, bodies, cars and part of both strewn about as well as hearing the various cries on anguish and suffering coming from the citizens. The two teenagers gulped.

 

‘’Well m’lady, should we…’’

 

‘’Have one of us help the authorities do damage control, sure. I’ll handle Stormy.’’ And with that the two heroes raced forward. NooWay folded his wings proudly, ‘’This job definite has it’s moments after all…’’

 

…

Marinette is at her table trying to figure out her homework when her cell phone rings, and she answered. ‘’ Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!’’ Marinette exclaimed scrambling for the banner.

 

‘’But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!’’

 

‘’Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!’’ 

 

Nooway, then flew in, drinking a Coke. ‘’You know Marinette, you could always tell your friends that you have a family business obligation to uphold at the moment. If they’re really your friends they will understand. Plus this isn’t some big official event this is just some juvenile foot race between teenagers.’’

 

‘’But I made a promise to my friends.’’

 

‘’And a promise to your parents. If you are going to go, here’s a good plan: change into Ladybug and race overthere, drop off the banner and say you have to go back home, then transform again to be here in time to give Mrs Chamack her cake.’’

 

Marinette and Tikki looked at each other then back at Nooway. ‘’Huh, that’s actually a pretty good idea. Hopefully it’ll save me some trouble later on.’’ 

 

‘’M-hm.’’ NooWay said. ‘’Score again for the owl. Marinette at this rate I should be your kw-ow! Tikki I was only kidding!’’

 

…

 

 

‘’Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?’’ Chloe said, grabbing Alix’s watch

 

‘’Careful, it's Alix's!’’ Adrien warned.

 

‘’If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.’’ Chloe replied condescendingly.

 

‘’Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.’’ Marinette demanded. Chloé opens the watch and gasps at the blinding brightness. Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line when Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack, Alix's rollerblades breaking it into pieces.

 

‘’Yeah! Ha ha ha!’’ Alix began chanting, but looks behind her and gasps.

 

‘’I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh…’’ Kim stopped at seeing Alix skate over to the broken watch.

 

‘’Did you do this?’’ she asked Alya angrily.

 

‘’I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it.

 

‘’My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!

 

‘’It was an accident!

 

‘’We didn't mean any harm, Alix.’’

 

‘’As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.’’

 

‘’Chloe, we all know that’s a bald face lie.’’ Nooway said, flying up to the crowd of kids holding an ice pack to the right side of his face. ‘’Dude what happened to you?’’ Nino asked.

 

‘’Long story DJ boy. Putting that aside, Alix this ultimately YOUR fault more than anyone else-goddamn that smarked! Anyway, sure your friends could have used those things you humans call pockets, but above all the watch was YOUR heirloom and your responsibility. The last thing you have on you during any sporting event or contest is a delicate valuable since not only can it get broken but also cause injury. You didn’t have it on you but you shouldn’t have brought it at all! You should have dropped it off at your home before coming to the race or better yet give it back to your father for safe keeping. If you tell him you don’t want to take it with you right now so it doesn’t get damaged, not only does it keep it from being destroyed but it also shows your dad that you truly appreciate the gift and have the maturity and responsibility to care for it long enough for it to be passed down.’’

 

Alix paused for a moment before swatting the Owl kwami away. ‘’No, you’re all to blame!’’ She said, skating away while crying angrily. Nooway regained his composure and shook his head. ‘’Kids these days…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have the second installment of this series! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, because there is more to come! So review, follow favorite and all that jazz. Ain’t that right NooWay?
> 
>  
> 
> Nooway: (Still holding an ice pack to his swollen cheek.) Tikki packs a hell on a punch.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah I figured so. Anywho, Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes the first installment! This was very fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it as well. As for how I came up with this series, it was inspired by a similar series for Avatar: The Last Airbender. Anyway, read, review and stay tuned for more! Peace!


End file.
